


City Of Angels

by chocopieyj



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Day6 if you squint, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Light Angst, Like I don't really think is that angsty, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocopieyj/pseuds/chocopieyj
Summary: Jaebum put a finger over the other's lips, to silence him "Do you know how magnets work?" he asked and Youngjae shrugged, frowning."What does that have to do with anything?""Everything" the devil explained "We are like magnets, don’t you think? No matter where we go, we always end up together. Don’t you think that, if we are exiled and even after the punishment, we could find the way to the other?”Youngjae sighed, looking down "Could we, really?"





	City Of Angels

Detectives checked the scene carefully again, to make sure nothing had been overlooked even though there was nothing out of the ordinary.

The person had been stabbed a couple of times, bled to death, maybe he asked for help while the killer stole some of his belongings. 

An armed robbery that hadn’t ended well - of course they would look for the killer but it was very likely that the case would end up in the pile of the unresolved archives.

"Detectives" one of the forensics called them, signaling them to go to the living room where the body was still lying in the puddle of dried blood.

In the room everyone was preparing everything to leave the place - the forensics already had photographs of the scene, samples of everything in hermetic bags and the forensic doctor had already finished with the initial check-up.

At the back of the room, there were two other figures dressed in white, observing everything in silence and writing quick notes, very quiet though none of those present could see them.

And at the other end of the room, another figure - tall and slender, with long, black hair brushed back almost carelessly and wearing black clothes from head to toe: skin-tight trousers, dress shirt and leather jacket, was also watching. He had a boring expression and he sighed with annoyance every once in a while, it was evident that he considered it a waste of time, he rather be somewhere other than there.

"We think he stabbed himself" said the coroner pointing to the body on the floor, Detective Kang raised his eyebrows a bit surprised and the figure in black finally smiled, shaking his head amused, though no one could see him.

"Hey, whose idea was it?" he shouted at the only ones who could hear him, the two in white stared at him for a second before turning his attention to the lifeless body, no bothering to respond.

"How did you say?" the detective said grimacing.

"See the angle of the knife?" replied the coroner, observing both cuts "I couldn’t say it for sure until we check again in the morgue but I think he did it himself"

The detective sighed heavily, massaging his temple with his fingers, with this new information this was going to become a long night of investigation and honestly, he didn’t really want to spend another night at the station "Jaehyung, let's go back" he said to his partner who had a grimace of disgust on his face and both left, followed by the coroner and the rest of the team of experts who took out the body and other evidence from there.

As soon as the dirty apartment was left alone, the two figures in white also vanished without even making a gesture of recognition towards the other, but that didn’t matter to him, the tall figure sat comfortably on the sofa watching carefully and somehow angrily the red stain that dirtied the carpet.

"You always have to watch the scenes with that fascination on your face?"

Someone asked behind him, he could recognize that voice anywhere in the universe, even in the most remote and dark of the places - a melodious voice belonging to an angelic being.

"Nothing like the smell of fresh blood in the morning" he replied, standing up from his spot and turning to look at the other - skin as white as wax but pale like that, it seemed to shine in the dimly lit room, pink and juicy lips, strawberry blond hair neatly combed and an impeccably white fitted suit.

"Youngjae" He smiled at his favorite angel - the only angel he could consider his "I should have known that all this was your doing. You’re more and more creative every day, love"

That perfect creature was the opposite of him, however, they had more than one thing in common, the fascination with blood, for example.

"Jaebum" The angel rolled his eyes but smiled softly, approaching the demon's body in front of him, catching his scent instantly. He always squandered that masculine essence that obsessed him, that made him want more of him "How are you?"

"A bit angry, honestly" Jaebum growled looking again at the blood on the floor "This guy was good"

"Not the kind of good we hoped he would be"

"The kind of good I wanted" the demon's voice became deep and threatening, a scarlet flash gleamed in his eyes.

He walked toward Youngjae slowly with his eyes on his, his gaze examining that perfect face as many times before, the delicate features and those plump lips that he was dying to taste.

He came close enough to feel his breath on his face but he didn’t touch it. "You had to get rid of him like that? Couldn’t you try to correct him before killing him?"

Youngjae smiled, one of his fingers caressing the other's cheek very gently, so delicately that it was barely there and still, he felt electricity running through his throbbing veins. "Do you mourn his death?"

Jaebum stifled a giggle, shaking his head. His hand settled perhaps too comfortably on the other’ thin waist, he was so close - so close to his lips that begged to be destroyed but he restrained himself, it was still not the right moment "You know I don’t but I already had him trained"

"You had rotted him too much, this was the only way" Youngjae got away from the other looking down at saying this, it seemed that he was sorry for what had happened to that man.

"And why the whole scene?" Jaebum once again surrounded his waist with one arm, speaking in his ear "He could just die, couldn’t he?"

The angel smiled slightly, sighing "He had to reflect on his mistakes"

"Ah, angels have no mercy"

"Like you"

"At least I admit it"

"Me too," Youngjae accepted without embarrassment.

It was no secret to Jaebum or to any demon the methods that existed in paradise to correct errors on earth. Maybe they were cruel - a lot more than any earthly story could ever tell, but it was necessary. Their job was to preserve life, protect the world from the destruction planned by Luzbel and it didn’t matter how ruthless the process was if they could fulfill their goal.

"If someone was corrupted by you to an incorrigible level, they have to die" The angel pushed Jaebum again but before he could move away, the demon pressed him harder against him "If they suffer in the process, that is their own fault. Is the law."

"The law?" Jaebum laughed at the concept. He always had a lot of fun seeing humans believing that angels protected them, that they were good, sweet, and tender when they really didn’t give a shit about individual lives, more occupied with protecting the world itself by getting rid of the ‘plagues’ - corrupted and incorrigible humans, of the cruelest possible ways.

Youngjae personally, loved to exterminate useless lives with rather painful methods - fatal car accidents, fires, slow and extremely bloody murders, oh yes, Youngjae was a damn shit hidden behind that celestial figure.

"A law that was originated in hell," the angel reminded him and, finally yielding to the embrace that was offered, he wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "It was you who had the idea of making humans kill each other"

Jaebum smiled, caressing Youngjae's cheek with the tip of his nose, like a kitten. He was dying to touch him "Wars are funny"

Youngjae hit his chest almost annoyingly "It's not funny"

"Hey! We help you to eradicate the plague"

"The only plague that has to be exterminated are those who give the orders and you protect"

"Well, I can’t do all the work for you either, can I? I don’t want to keep all the fun"

"Yes, thank you very much" The angel snapped sarcastically and Jaebum snorted mockingly

"Please, love. You know you enjoy it"

Youngjae finally smiled, nodding "Sure I do"

The demon licked his lips willingly, not waiting much longer to catch the fleshy, inviting lips in a quick, unsatisfying kiss. It was hardly a touch, a little taste that accumulated lust in his gut.

"That's why I like you so much, baby" Jaebum whispered over his lips, urged to get more, his fingers fitting into the skin of the hip he held firmly, expectantly "You make me want you more and more everyday"

Youngjae pouted but didn’t move away and on the contrary, he approached much more to the other, leaving no even a small space between them "You only like me because I enjoy seeing the plague get good punishments?"

The other shook his head, pecking those lips gently, only a couple of times, keeping the desire to throw him to the floor and fuck him mercyless. His object of desire was an angel after all, he had to treat him delicately at least for a while.

"That only makes you better but you are already perfect for me"

Youngjae smiled "Of course I am, I’m an angel"

"An angel that I corrupted," Jaebum corrected and Youngjae laughed amused, shaking his head as he kissed him as softly as he did, just adding more fire to his already almost uncontainable desire.

"Don’t get wrong, love" Youngjae spoke to him with that sweet and cloying voice that though he hated most of the time, now only made his expectant body shudder. The demon’s body perspired lust, through his throbbing veins ran boiling blood and electricity ran through his spine, making him tremble.

"Angels are already rotten"

Jaebum smiled, finally crashing his lips in an aggressive and hungry kiss, there was nothing there but the tremendous desire that the demon had for Youngjae - he showed without filters the desire to destroy him in all possible ways, to take his divine body right there and destroy it, letting himself be destroyed in the process.

Youngjae bit his lower lip hard and his tongue soon found the way to the other's mouth, his hands wandering over the body that he already known well - that belonged to him, touching Jaebum's chest over the clothes and his neck, tangled his fingers in his hair as Jaebum pushed him against the nearest wall, putting his hands under his shirt, his nails fit into the skin of his hip as if he wanted to tear it away and the kiss took their breath away.

"Shit, I missed you so much baby, so much" Jaebum growled bringing his lips to the whitish skin of the angel’s neck, nibbling as much as he could and his hands, which were still on his hip, pulling him even closer, starting to stick their crotches together.

Jaebum’s touch was aggressive and thirsty, opening Youngjae's shirt with a single move pulling several buttons in the process, smiling eager as he had now access to more skin - white, immaculate and extremely soft, the skin of the angel was his favorite but what he liked the most was to be able to mark it at pleasure, to redden it and make it bleed, signing it as his own.

He fitted his fangs into his clavicle, sucking small purple marks that stood out in the original milky color and continued his way down, taking between his teeth one of the expectant nipples that waited for his attentions, sucking it inside his mouth, licking and biting the edges more smoothly than what might be expected, making Youngjae moan raggedly, his hands caressing Jaebum's hair slowly in contrast to how the other nibbled at his body, soft gasps coming out of his mouth.

"Jaebum" the angel said his name on an exhale when his tongue began a travel down, decorating his abdomen with fine lines of saliva and small teeth marks, until he get to the button of his white pants getting rid of that garment quickly, licking the erection over the fabric of the boxers.

Jaebum smiled as he listened to his lover's agitated breathing, knowing that no matter what, when or how much time passed, he was going to have him at his mercy - like that, breathless, panting and exposed only for and because of him, it excited him more.

And so, kneeling in front of the angel, he began to lower his boxers releasing the awakening manhood, causing small spasms, touching his thighs with great care, as if it were a treasure and once he could throw all his bottom clothes to some corner of the room, he pressed his lips to the skin of his legs, biting the flesh on his thighs and licking it a second later in an attempt to mitigate the pain.

"I love your legs, baby" the demon growled, kneading those thighs molded to perfection "I'll fuck you so good, I'll break you in half"

Youngjae smiled half amused, his body trembled with the expectation of belonging again to Jaebum and in turn, be the demon's owner again and having him like that, at his feet with eyes flooded with a desire that only he could provoke.

He moaned as Jaebum licked his length, sucking on the tip and sliding the cock into his mouth hollowing his cheeks sending all sorts of sensations through Youngjae's body.

The angel moans echoed throughout the room, his body trembled and his skin shuddered with every touch from Jaebum's hands.

Those strong and gentle hands, which touched him with great care and passion were the same hands that had committed countless misdeeds in the earthly world, hands stained with innocent blood, which were the sin in itself, but when it came to Youngjae, they were careful, gentle and conscientious, touching him always delicately and gracefully, even when his lust was bigger he always treated him tenderly, showed him that he treasured him.

Soon the angel's breathing stirred and his moans increased as he struggled to catch his breath enjoying Jaebum's wet, hot cavity that impressed him deliciously by sucking him inside his mouth completely, the tip of his cock touching his throat slightly before he took it out and repeated the action, moving his head back and forth, touching the tip with his tongue and licking the entire length carefully, listening with delight the panting he managed to get out of his lover.

Youngjae's hands tangled in Jaebum's hair, forcing him to increase the speed by starting to move his hip but the demon wouldn’t let him take the reins that easy, holding him tight and letting him go with a bop sound, smiling when the other growled out of frustration.

"Relax baby. This is not going to end like this" he said with that mocking and hateful tone he used to use when he knew he was the one who had things under his control "Turn around" he ordered but didn’t wait to be obeyed, he turned him hardly, forcing him to lean enough so that his back arched almost 90 degrees putting his backside on display, taking time to knead his buttocks and enjoy that flesh he loved, separating it to access to his pink entrance blowing into it a bit to ignite the expectation in Youngjae, he knew how much he hated that he tormented him by making it so slow, but how much fun could it be if he gave him what he wanted so soon?

"Jaebum, please"

"Please what, Youngjae?"

"Touch me"

"I'm touching you" the other mocked caressing his thighs softly and Youngjae moaned in need, he loved it.

He loved how Youngjae played the submissive role so well, how he let him take control and do whatever he wanted with him because after all, they both knew that it was Youngjae who dominated, that if Jaebum could control him it was only because he allowed it, at any moment Youngjae could turn around and use the demon’s body as he pleased and Jaebum was going to let him, because that was how they were - the game of pulling and pushing had been invented by them.

"More" the angel whimpered, his nails scratched the wall in front of him and his legs trembled softly under the caresses, he needed more. It was never enough of Jaebum "I want everything"

The demon's cock twitched deliciously to hear him like that, needy and just in the place he wanted him the most, he didn’t wait long before putting his tongue to work, opening his buttocks and licking the edge, slurping and sucking inside his mouth. Youngjae moaned louder and louder and his tremors increased, he felt as the saliva ran between his buttocks and he only asked for more and more, he wanted more.

Jaebum's index finger entered the rim, just opening the narrowness of the passage, just giving him what he wanted so much and Youngjae began to move his hip with the futile intention to feel more of his touch but it was still not enough and he hated how Jaebum was making him wait so long, as if he wasn’t urged.

The second and third fingers entered at the same time, making him moan pleasantly, the slight pain he felt wasn’t comparable to the expectation he had, the unstoppable desire to feel Jaebum expanding his walls, the word 'more' was his mantra along with the name of the demon, who loved so much to hear him moan his name, crying out for him.

"Oh _God_ , please," he moaned again and Jaebum pulled his fingers out instantly, standing up and shaking his head, Youngjae turned around carefully, the other's gaze was penetrating and intense, he could either take him without mercy or kill him in that same second.

"How dare you mention _him_ in front of me?" The devil asked taking him by the neck and crashing him against the wall "How do you moan his name while being with me?"

"Jaeb..."

"Don’t talk, Youngjae" he warned, bringing his face close to his, their lips brushing and Youngjae would kiss him if he didn’t have his hand squeezing his throat.

"Do you like to see me angry? Is that?"

The angel nodded, smiling maliciously throwing his head back so that Jaebum could tighten his neck more freely "You fuck better like that"

"Shit," the demon growled feeling the blood run and his dick hardened impossibly more, he was going to explode and he wasn’t going to take it anymore.

Careless, he push him onto the floor and leaned over him, holding his legs in the air to leave him completely exposed, open only for him and he took a minute to observe him thoroughly, trying to record that image in his mind in more detail possible because he didn’t know how long it would take to have him like that again.

Youngjae and his soft, white skin pearled in sweat, his hair made a mess, his cheeks flushed, his breathing shaking and choking, moaning softly waiting for the next movement, his body trembling excited, his dick raised nicely over his stomach dripping precum, his lips red, abused and asking for more.

That image was a delight to see, proud to be the only one who could see Youngjae like that, who could make him look like that.

"Babe..." the angel moaned, reminding him that he was still there, that he needed him "Put it on me"

Jaebum laughed, shaking his head "Didn’t you call God a moment ago? Who do you want then, love? huh? Is he or me"

Youngjae growled discontent, trying to get out of the grip but the other’s hands grabbed his calves tightly, raising an eyebrow waiting for the answer.

"It's always been you, Bum-ah," Youngjae whispered, the red flash that shone in the demon's eyes drove him crazy, he loved to see him so out of it "I want you, I've always belonged to you"

Jaebum smiled pleased, loosening his legs and sitting on the floor in front of him, the reddish tip of his cock dripped and was so hard that it hurt, he couldn’t wait another second, he had waited too long already "Come and take what you want then"

Youngjae smiled, hands on his shoulders pushing him gently until he was leaning back and sat on his hip, beginning to move gently, he could feel Jaebum’s cock twitch pleasantly under his body and as Jaebum had done with him, he also took a moment to record that image in his mind.

His muscles tensed, waiting for the next movement, his hair tangled and wet with sweat, his chest rising and falling rapidly in synchrony with his breathing and the beating of his heart, his skin a little more tanned than when he last saw him but still perfect with nail marks that he made himself adorning it with scratches, his eyes flooded with desire and his whole body completely ready for him.

It was difficult to see a demon out of control, always so cold and calculating, when the only emotion that he show was the cruelty in his eyes to pervert the world but in front of Youngjae, Jaebum was other, he show the unstoppable desire he had, he let him see his most passionate and tender side. He was shown in all his vulnerability and let himself look like that, completely uncontrolled beside him, panting and thirsty - his most real self.

"Baby... Please" the demon called without air, his fingers were embedded in his thighs as urging him to move faster, to truly satisfy him, being his turn to beg.

There wasn’t something the angel enjoyed more than hearing that word come out of his mouth, begging for more and he would give it to him, he would give everything even if he didn’t ask for it, but playing with his patience wouldn’t hurt him either, he enjoyed to see him like that.

"What?"

"Do it now," the other growled, fitting his nails a little deeper into the white thighs and if the angel had been more eager to lengthen the moment, he would have ignored him, but his patience was also at the edge.

More slowly than either of them would have liked, but at the same time enjoying the process, Youngjae aligned the demon's erection with his entrance, holding it firmly as he sat over it, feeling his walls opening and welcoming the hard and thick member, painfully sucking him inside.

"Shit," Jaebum hissed when he was completely inside, enjoying the narrow passage that squeezed him deliciously, the angel’s face contorted in an expression of pain mixed with pleasure.

Youngjae began to move gently, a slight sway of his hip that couldn’t satisfy them but Jaebum waited long enough for him to get used to having him inside, letting the pain go slowly away to give way to the pleasure that soon would come.

Soon, Jaebum pushed his hips up, accompanying the angel’s moves with still weak thrusts, but accurate enough to make him shiver "Fuck, like that"

"Do you like that, baby?" He grunted, making his movements quicker, Youngjae's hands resting on the demon's chest to hold himself beginning to move faster, nodding since only cut words and soft moans could come from his lips.

Small drops of sweat dripped down his face, landing on Jaebum's, the move becoming more frantic, the gasps, moans and grunts became more repetitive and louder, both trying to catch their breath as they abandoned themselves to the sensations, wanting to enjoy every second.

"Jaebum" the angel said in a ragged breath, he felt the other's hands fit into his skin with increasing force and his body giving soft spasms, but it was still not enough "Fuck me"

Jaebum grinned mischievously, those words were his ticket to break him completely, he took him by the waist with force and turned them carelessly, successfully knocking Youngjae back without having to pull out of him and holding his legs in the air, he began to go in and out of his body much faster, just as he knew he liked it.

"Shit, yes! Harder" Youngjae moaned into something that looked more like a scream, his hands finding the way to Jaebum's legs, fitting his nails on the surface of his strong thighs.

The thrusts became frantic, hitting perfectly Youngjae's prostate causing him to scream a bit louder each time, having him trembling and sweaty under his body, the angel’s passage sucked him inward forcefully, squeezing his dick deliciously, making his whole body shake.

Youngjae writhed with pleasure feeling the strong hits that the other gave him, each stroke took him to the limit and when the blood began to accumulate in his lowers, he took his hand to his ignored cock, wanting to masturbate at the rate with which Jaebum push himself in but he barely touched it, Jaebum slapped his hand away and was he who started to jerking him off, trying to equal the rhythms but at the end, everything started to get out of control, the thrusts became erratic and harder, both just wanted to find the release.

"Fucking shit" Jaebum growled as he cum inside the angel, unable to keep his weight, collapsing over him as he kept moving gently inside, milking himself dry through his orgasm and his hand didn’t stop until Youngjae cum with a loud moan, his body contorting with small spasms, his walls tightening Jaebum's almost flaccid erection, making him groan.

Slowly, Jaebum pull out of his body, both over sensitive and tired, Youngjae lay on his side and the demon mirrored him, spending a good time to observe their sleepy eyes and their soft post orgasmic smiles, their faces denoted the tiredness but they were content. There was nothing they would like more than to be like this, in silence and observing the other's ethereal beauty.

Jaebum touched Youngjae's cheek gently and the angel smiled, wanting to say something but found no words good enough to fill the silence of that peaceful moment.

Youngjae didn’t know exactly how much time had passed since the last time they were together, heaven and hell weren’t governed by a proper calendar and they could only see each other when they coincided on earth.

Neither did he know how much they had been together, eternity was a too inaccurate time indicator, but nothing in any world mattered much when they were in the same space, the moment they forgot where they came from and allowed themselves to be together like that; only them two.

And if there was only one thing he knew very well, it was that he adored those moments, though fleeting and too insufficient in a life condemned to be infinite.

"Jaebum" he said his name on an breath, holding the demon's face in his hands, looking at him with something very close to adoration.

"Yes, baby?"

"I missed you so much" the angel smiled tenderly, stroking the other's cheek with his thumb "Can you kiss me?"

Jaebum smiled back, a sweet, soft smile that wasn’t common to see on his face and that only appeared once in a while, only when he was with his angel and held him in his arms, enjoying all of him. He bowed slightly to comply with the request "I missed you too, love. You know that"

"I know"

The kiss they shared was one that didn’t have the lust of a few moments ago, it was soft and tender, they slowly explored their mouths transmitting something, something they knew was there, that always existed between them though neither of them could give it a name.

They didn’t know what it was, but it existed.

Maybe what they felt, was what humans called _'love'_.

"I wish you come with me," Jaebum said suddenly, rearranging himself on the spot they were lying on, so that Youngjae was on his chest.

"To where?" The angel smiled softly, it would be fun to take a vacation to the underworld for a while, maybe they would kill him before setting foot there.

"Anywhere. A place where I wouldn’t have to wait forever to see you again. A place where I can always have you"

"I would like that too"

"Do you think we can? Someday, in another life?"

Youngjae laughed humorless, caressing again that chest and broad shoulders that never tired him, trying to drink his essence with the tips of his fingers "We have no other life, Jaebum. I wish we do"

"If you quit... maybe we could"

"Would you give up what you have now for becoming one more of the bunch?"

"If that means being with you, I would"

Youngjae sighed, it was easy to say so but it seemed that Jaebum didn’t understand everything that leaving that life entailed - it wasn’t just the fact of giving up his wings and becoming an outcast of his world or that Jaebum would have to risk being killed by his clan when trying to flee, they could overcome that kind of thing.

But there was a very big possibility of not being able to remember anything about the other or the relationship they had held for so long once exiled and Youngjae wasn’t willing to take that risk. Not after so much time and so many problems when the only reason for everything was to be together permanently.

The punishment for them would be the worst: exiled to a sick world, condemned to continue with their eternal lives knowing that there was something they needed, missing, wanting, feeling the pain of not being close but at the same time, without the slightest idea what was causing it, only suffering continuously.

They would rip out their hearts, leaving them with a deep bleeding hole in their chest, with an eternal excruciating pain and with no way to heal it, because the only way to alleviate their martyrdom would be to be together again, but they wouldn’t even remember each other's faces. That was the life to which they would be forced to live, to seek each other but never to meet.

"I don’t want to lose you like that"

"You're not going to lose me, Jae. I would never let you go" the other whispered slowly stroking his hair but  he knew what Youngjae was referring to and wondered, as many times before, if it would be worth the risk.

If they quit that life, would they be able to recognize themselves later?

"Jaebum?"

"What?"

"I think I love you" he whispered softly, looking at him briefly before hiding his face on his neck. Jaebum smiled, starting to caress Youngjae's hair.

Experiencing human emotions with Youngjae wasn’t something new, after so many centuries together, they could already identify what they felt.

"I think that love can’t define half of what I feel when I'm with you"

He said and felt Youngjae's smile grow wider on the skin of his neck, kissing him tenderly a second later.

"You're so fucking cheesy"

"Only for you, baby. Because I know you love it"

Youngjae laughed, shaking his head and standing up from where they were lying, missing Jaebum's heat immediately. He checked the time on the clock on the wall and it was too late, he wasn’t supposed to be there, much less take so long to return.

"I have to go now," he said, rescuing his clothes from the places it landed on and dressing in a hurry. Jaebum imitated him and silently returned to their original look.

"I'll see you later" the angel came over and kissed him goodbye, heading for the door. He had never liked to say goodbye to Jaebum and he always tried to do it fast.

"Youngjae" Jaebum took him from the wrist suddenly, preventing him from leaving "Let's do it"

"Do what?"

"I don’t want to be away from you again. How long it would be to can see you again?!" he exclaimed, disguising the tremor in his voice with a growl "Let’s just go”

"But…"

Jaebum put a finger over the other's lips, to silence him "Do you know how magnets work?" he asked and Youngjae shrugged, frowning.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything" the devil explained "We are like magnets, don’t you think? No matter where we go, we always end up together. Don’t you think that if we are exiled and even after the punishment, we could find the way to the other?”

Youngjae sighed, looking down "Could we, really?"

"I trust that we can"

"And who can guarantee it?"

"Nobody" admitted Jaebum but he wasn’t going to give up. This time he would take Youngjae and won’t let him go "But I trust that what we feel it’s bigger than whatever they can do to us"

The angel sighed again, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust his feelings, he knew well what Jaebum felt for him and he has his own feelings very clear but he was afraid. Afraid of not being able to see him again.

"Do you trust me?" Jaebum asked squeezing his wrist a little more when the other didn’t answer "Youngjae, do you trust me?"

"Yes." The angel decided in a second, looking up and looking at Jaebum in a way he hadn’t seen before.

In his eyes there was still fear but there was something more than that, it denoted a ferocity unlike him, telling him that he was willing to lose everything, if it was with Jaebum. They were going to be together no matter what, and nothing was going to separate them.

Jaebum smiled then and when the angel returned the smile, he hugged him to his chest vanishing  _finally_ , along with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Actually, this was going to be kind of bloody and basically porn and hate with sexual tension BUT it turned out like this, all cheesy, fuffly, lovely and shit... puajj ahahahha but yeah I liked the even for me unexpected outcome. 
> 
> This was written while I was at work lol In some parts (u know what I mean) I was praying that my coworkers wouldn't come closer lol I was like, man I don't wanna chat right now, go to your desk hahahahaha 
> 
> Let me know if you liked and what do you thing is going to happen with them once in earth?? They really would be able to remember each other?? huhuhu 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this one ;)


End file.
